My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Through the Ages of Friendship
by FluttershyK
Summary: A fun adventure as we run through and depict the entire series of My Little Pony.


Welcome,

I have deleted all my old stuff and am here to make new stuff!

This is called Through the Ages of Friendship because it will express and depict on all the episodes of the original show.

Let's start with Season 1!

Introduction: Where do I begin? Season 1 was one of the best and worst seasons of Friendship is Magic in all honesty. So where does it excel and fall short?

Well let's talk about characters,

Twilight Sparkle: The absolute main character of Friendship is Magic, the character that was shoved into every episode of the first season even if she wasn't needed. This makes her unlikeable because not everything needs to focus on her.

But then she snapped.

Lesson Zero on of the best episodes of the second season showed Twilight trying to cause a friendship problem that she could solve because she thought Celestia would send her back to the pony version of kindergarten.

Twilight spends the episode learning a valuable lesson of friendship and a valuable lesson about herself. Afterwards not every episode shoved Twilight down your throat and the season became better.

Having said that I feel one of the best episodes of season 1 was Owl's Well That Ends Well.

Well I say this because it was an episode that made Twilight slightly more likeable. She taught a very valuable lesson about how you can have more then one friend/assistant. This I related to with Twilight on a very high level and after that the episodes where pretty decent so I liked her ever since.

Fluttershy: Fluttershy is my favorite character but she had a rough hit for season 1-3. Here's why, everytime fluttershy learned a lesson she forgot it by the time it was time for the next fluttershy episode.

I can't really point to an episode that made her better till season 4, and that is It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, only when Fluttershy learned she had given to much to breezies and had been to kind was when she realized that kicking them out of her home was the kindest thing she could do.

Fluttershy took this lesson to heart and soon became one of the best ponies of the rest of the show.

These two characters gave Season 1 a hard start and it doesn't end there.

The Grand Galloping Gala was teased since the 3rd episode of season one known as Ticket Master. It was continually teased throughout the season and ultimately lead to the final episode being The Best Night Ever.

Also the worst episode of the season, here's why...

They had all this time to make this episode great, but they teased it to much and by the time they got around to making an episode it just wasn't exciting anymore.

Most of the episode features the mane 6 running around trying to get things to go right for themselves but of course nothing does. The episode is boring and there is nothing that makes it worth watching unless you skip all the episodes except maybe one leading up to it.

So with that said here's what we have,

Top 3 Best Episodes of Season 1

1\. Owl's Well That Ends Well

Top 3 Worst Episodes of Season 1

2\. The Best Night Ever

With that being said I'm going to continue on with what I was going with and talk about the second worst episode of season 1. Green isn't your color. Why do I say this? Well it's another episode depicting the Gala, but let's talk about the song Art of the Dress. A song already ranging at 4 minutes and continuing on with a reprise.

The song would have been decent without the reprise, but instead it ruined the majority of the episode. Granted it taught a great lesson about being grateful for the things you are given regardless if you like them or not. If someone takes time and makes you something the least you could do is say thank you and move on from there.

But no they have to put like a 4 minute song and plus the reprise I think it ranges between 6-8 minutes. So let's round that up to 10 and point to the fact each episode is about 20 minutes. That means about half the episode was wasted by a song.

This is why Green isn't your color, is the second worst episode of season 1.

So since I've already gave you the top two worst episodes I'm going to throw in the 3rd.

This was a hard decision, and so I ended up debating between 2 or 3 episodes therefore I will provide dishonorable mentions.

Dishonorable mentions of season 1

1\. Winter Wrap Up

Reason: Completely boring and we all knew how it was going to end from the beginning.

2\. Call of the Cutie

Reason: Again a boring episode, while bullying is an important topic the episode didn't portray anything on how to stop bullying.

Everyone saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon where bullies so why did no one do anything about it. They just let them continue bullying with no consequences? How is this helpful?

3\. Dragonshy

Reason: Fluttershy learned literally nothing after this and continued to be shy and quiet and scared of everything.

So with that all said here is the 3rd worst episode of season 1...

Feeling Pinkie Keen. This episode is where everyone tries to get Twilight to believe that Pinkie can predict the future.

You should never force your beliefs of the supernatural on somebody it isn't right and this is why this is one of the worst episodes.

Twilight got physically injured and yet they still didn't stop pushing her, this is far from right and no one should ever do this to get you to accept what they believe.

Moving on let's talk about the 2nd best episode of season 1...

Swarm of the century, sure we all knew how it would end but let's be honest they pulled it off rather well. The episode was ridiculous and shows that there is a time to trust and listen to the people around you.

So let's do some honorable mentions...

Honorable Mentions of season 1

1\. Griffon the Brush-Off

Reason: This is an episode about bullying that was done so much better then call of the Cutie. This is where the bully was taught a lesson and they left when they realized that nobody liked them anymore for bullying.

2\. Stare Master

Reason: I have to admit this was a tough choice but seeing this side of Fluttershy I respected it. It wasn't a Fluttershy episode where she learned something but taught something to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. A Lesson well taught.

3\. Applebuck Season

Reason: I am truly not a fan of Apple Jack episodes. But this episode really expressed on the fact you can't do everything on your own. And it's okay to ask for help when you need it.

Now finally the 3rd best episode of season 1 is...

3\. Sonic Rainboom

When Rainbowdash is learning something it's usually a good episode. This one was no exception. It teaches the value of believing in yourself something a lot of people just don't do. It's really hard to prove your one of the best if you don't believe in yourself, and that's what Rainbow dash did.

So...

Top 3 best Episodes of Season 1

1\. Owl's Well That Ends Well

2\. Swarm of the Century

3\. Sonic Rainboom

Top 3 worst Episodes of Season 1

1\. The Best Night Ever

2\. Green Isn't Your Color

3\. Feeling Pinkie Keen

This series is going to be a rundown of me reviewing and depicting the series...

The following Will Be Shared but is subject to change...

1\. Best and Worst of Season 1 (Complete)

2\. Best and Worst of Season 2

3\. Best and Worst of Season 3

4\. Best and Worst of Season 4

5\. Best and Worst of Season 5

6\. Best and Worst of Season 6

7\. Best and Worst of Season 7

8\. Best and Worst of Season 8

9\. Best and Worst of Season 9

10\. Top 10 best and worst episodes of the Series

11\. Top 10 best and worst musical number of the Series

12\. Top Best and Worst Characters

13\. Best and Princesses

14\. Depicting the Equestria Girls Movies and The My Little Pony Movie

15\. Best and Worst Seasons of the Series


End file.
